Forever Broken
by HollyWood Mavelous KLY
Summary: This is after Galaxia-sama's defeat in Sailor Stars. Review for more!
1. Heart Break

This starts off a year after Galaxia-sama's defeat

* * *

"Usa-ko! Usa-ko", Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan? What's wrong? Has a new enemy appeared? Moon Eternal Make-Up!", Usagi cried out before she had the chance to transform.

"Usagi!", Mamoru screamed louder than he anticipated as he grabbed her arm.

"Mamoru you're scaring me", Usagi said in a hushed tone due to the fear Mamoru was illuminating.

"Usagi, I'm leaving you", he says without hesitation.

"M-Mamo-chan, but why" tears are beckoned to fall onto her now pale cheeks.

"Don't call me that! We are through. I'm marrying someone else. I want that ring back", his hand motions to her left handed ring finger, where the engagement ring he gave her a year before rested. Serena slides it off and throws it at his face. She runs away from him crying and goes to Rei's temple.

"You little bit-", before he could say anything Serena had left, and he was focused on the ring he took back.

**********Meanwhile**********

"I do wish Usagi would come home because I'm worried about her", Luna said as she laid down and rested her head upon the window sill in Usagi's room.

"I hope she told Mamoru about Small Lady. We've waited for this", Artemis sighed. Luna stared at Artemis for a good, long while before getting up and going to sleep on Usagi's bed.

*********Later on*********

Serena arrives at the Temple to speak to Rei.

"Usagi, Daijoobu ka?" Rei questioned her princess because of the bags under her eyes, as well as the redness surrounded her nose. Since it was too much to keep inside, Usagi runs into Rei's embrace. Concerned, Rei pulls away and asked what was wrong.

"Usagi, what's the matter? Did something happen between you and Mamoru?" she asked as suspicion filled her mind to the brim.

"Yes. He broke off our engagement. He told me he's marrying someone else!" Usagi cried as she said this, and Rei's heart went out to her. She knew how much she loved Mamoru-chiba.

"Did you at least tell him about the baby?" she gasped as Usagi shook her head no and wailed even more. "No because he didn't give me the chance. I ended up throwing my engagement ring in his face when he asked for it back. Rei comforted Usagi, but knew she could not do that much. It seemed Mamoru was the only one she needed was Mamoru. Usagi ran from Rei, and headed in the direction of her house.

"Usagi, Come back!" Rei yelled several times, attempting to have her distraught Moon Princess return to her at once.


	2. Here to Stay

Since his break-up with Usagi, Mamoru hasn't been the same.

*A couple days later*

"I wonder if she even misses me" Mamoru said to himself while sighing heavily. His best-friend was worried about him, but Mamoru paid no heed to Motoki-kun. It was as if he was in a trance; nevertheless, Motoki walked up to him.

"Mamoru-san, are you alright? Is something weighing heavily on your mind? Would you like me to call Usagi-chan to brighten your day?

Mamoru was still lost in thought, so Motoki's question did not register in his mind at all. Motoki began to grow impatient and waved his hand in Mamoru's face, but it did nothing. After everything he attempted, Motoki-kun gave up trying to have his friend acknowledge him. Unfortunately because Mamoru was zoning out he did not see a certain person walk into the Game Center, heading straight towards him.

"MAMORU YOU POMPOUS, ROCK-HEADED, BUTTER-NUT EATING TWO FACED CHEAT!" Someone yelled right into his ear.

Mamoru looked up and saw Rei-chan, Usagi's friend, who was also known as Sailor Mars.

"What the hell do you of all people want?" Mamoru questioned as Rei glared at him with fired eyes.

"I want to know why you broke Usagi-chan's heart, Mamoru!" She cried in a desperate attempt to reveal the reason he had. Motoki heard this and his mouth dropped agape.

_He thought his best-friend and fiancé were doing well. Yet, instead they were broken up. Usagi is most likely in tears. I know she loved him more than anything. It's a shame._

"I'm engaged to another woman. It appears Usagi was not my true destiny as we all had previously thought", Mamoru said as he clenched his fist and jaw, and he pretended as if it was not bothering him.

"Did you forget that you two are DESTINED to be together? What about Chibi-usa, and the throne of Crystal Tokyo? Endymion, she died for you several times in order for you to love one another in peace. Do you not understand why she is in so much pain right now?

"I died several times as well. I honestly believed we would be together until the very end, but it seems as though we were not meant to be. She deserves better than what I could have offered Princess Serenity. You know as well as I that with the Negaverse not fully destroyed, they could come back and harm Serenity when and if they pleased to. I'm sorry". Mamoru had tears in his eyes, but he had to hold them back to not let on about his true feelings.

Rei had tears streaming her face. She could not believe what this ass-wipe was saying to her. How could she allow this to happen to her beloved Princess Serenity? She was supposed to protect her!

"Will you at least imply who you are engaged to? Does Usagi not deserve that much from you?" Rei asked again, but with her anger more noticeable.

"I can't... I'm sorry," He replied softly. He gets ready to leave and just as he is about to walk out the door Rei-chan grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold it! Don't you think she's been through enough pain between the Silver Millennium and now? How can you be so cruel Mamoru? I thought you promised to love her and keep her safe?" Rei questioned with anger in her eyes, but before Mamoru could answer someone knocked him out. Horrified she looked up to see two smiling faces, and two glaring ones.

"You… Why are you here?" She said in a hushed tone.

"We heard about a little trouble the Sailor Senshi was enduring. We wanted to be of assistance once more to our beloved friends we made here on planet Earth. Is that not alright, Rei-chan, or should I say Sailor Mars?" A familiar person answered back.

"Shhh! Let's talk somewhere else. We have to get out of here before the manager comes back and notices Mamoru is unconscious," she quickly said back.

As the group left with an unconscious Mamoru-chiba, they had forgotten they were in the presence of Motoki. He heard bits of the long conversation between Rei-chan and Mamoru-san.

_What did they mean by Sailor Mars, and why did Rei-chan call Mamoru Endymion? What is going on in Tokyo, Japan?_


	3. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

It's been three weeks and Usagi can't find the strength to eat or leave her bed anymore. Her heart was unfortunately too far damaged for reparation. Minako-chan walked into Usagi's room and noticed she had already fallen asleep.

"Usagi come on, you have to eat. If you do not eat, you will continue to weaken. Please eat," Minako begged. When Usagi didn't respond Minako-chan waited another minute before checking her pulse. She felt it was very weak and became worried.

_If she doesn't eat soon, she will die._

As Minako said this, tears had already started rolling down her cheeks. The force of her cries racked her body to the extent of where she hit the floor.

" Minako-chan, are you okay? What is wrong? Is Usagi okay?" Too many questions poured from Luna's mouth due to the frail state of her Moon Princess.

"She won't wake up, nor will she eat. I'm very worried about her Luna-chan. What do we do now?" She questioned in a soft voice as more tears fell. Luna looked at Usagi's face and ran off in the direction of Mamoru's home.

"Luna!" Minako-chan called after her. Luna knew she had to hurry, for the fear of Usagi dying once more.

"I'll be back later Minako-chan!" She yelled as Minako's screams echoed through her mind.

_I have to, for Usagi-chan's sake._

With that said, Luna went in search of Mamoru because she knew he was the only one that could get through to their Moon Princess.

"I refuse to let her die. I promised Queen Serenity I'd protect her daughter no matter the cost," Luna cried out. As she said this she had tears in her eyes and ended up colliding with someone. She looked up to see someone she hasn't seen in a year.

"Luna. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to knock you down," the man said questioningly while checking to see if Luna was alright.

"This isn't possible...," She trailed off. Luna could not comprehend why this man was here. They said their farewell after everyone was awakened.

"We're not leaving this time, we're here to stay," the man replied with fervor. His hair billowed in the wind with his blue eyes staring into hers.


End file.
